1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new N-substituted benzamides, a process for their preparation and their use in agents for combating pests, in particular as insecticides and nematicides.
2. Background Information
It is known that certain phosphoric acid ester-amides, such as, for example, O-ethyl-O-(3-methyl-4-methylthio-phenyl)-N-isopropyl-phosphoric acid ester-amide (common name: fenamiphos) have very good insecticidal and nematicidal properties (compare U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,479 and the Pesticide Manual published by the British Crop Protection Council, 5th edition (1977), page 262 with a description of the commercial product fenamiphos).